What Do You Think?
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were looking out the window and smiled a genuine smile when their two older brothers ran off to the shed to finally redefine their relationship.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII the game or Advent Children. They are owned by Square Enix and stuff. I don't make any money off of writing this fanfic. The only think I get it carpletunnel and a few odd reviews if my readers are feeling generous.

Warning: This story has no point other that to show the Sons of Jenova's sweeter sides. This story is cute and kinda fluffy and most of the characters, if not all of them are out of character at least a little bit, but I think it works.

A/N: So, this is my first real one-shot ever. I tried to do one before and it wound up being a seven chapter story. But, I tried again and I really like this one. Please tell me what you think! This story is also posted at my AFF account, but legally I can't tell anyone under the age of 18 to go check that account out. If you are of legal age to be checking out adult content, I also have another story posted there that won't be posted here because of the rating called "Tre Trimming" and I think it is funny and deep and wonderful. If you are old enough, go read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

Kadaj looked Sephiroth in the eye and asked, "Brother?" 

An impatient sigh from Sephiroth, "Yes, Kadaj?"

An innocent qestion from Kadaj, "Why do you hate Cloud so much?"

Sephiroth paused for a moment to think, "...I really do not know. I have hated him for so long that...I suppose I have forgotten the reason."

Another innocent question from Kadaj, "Do you think that you could stop hating him then?"

A vague answer from Sephiroth as he started to grow skeptical, "That is within the realm of possibility."

Yazoo poked his head out the door and yelled, "Kadaj! It is time for dinner. Oh! You too, big brother."

Sephiroth developed a small tic in his forhead due to Yazoo's incessant forgetfulness. "Yazoo, one of these days I am going to kick your ass."

Yazoo was not scared of Sephiroth in the least, though he should have been. "Sorry big brother. I don't mean to forget you."

Sephiroth knew this. "Your apology amounts to nothing in my eyes. Get in the house before I kill you for your insolence."

Yazoo started to worry. "Eeep!"

Kadaj draped and arm over Sephiroth's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Brother, you are in a bad mod now, aren't you?"

Sephiroth moved away from his younger brother, effectively removing Kadaj's arm. "I am merely thinking about an unpleasant subject. Go eat, I'll be in in a moment."

Kadaj gave a slight pout before bouncing over to Sephiroth, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and bouncing away again, "Okay, brother. I'll make sure to save you some food."

Sephiroth sneered while whiping away the evidence of his brother's kiss, "How thoughtful. Now, go."

Several minutes went by as Sephiroth sat on the veranda alone, thinking about Cloud and their predicament. After fifteen, Cloud came up silently. "What are you doing sitting out here all by yourself? I would figure you'd be basking in the glory you reveive from your adoring brothers."

Sephiroth thought, The only brother's glory that I want is yours, Cloud. But he said, "I guess that teaches you to think, Cloud?"

Cloud circled Sephiroth, looking for a weak point, "Well, aren't we subdued today. What happened, win the lottery?"

"Cloud...why do you hate me?" Sephiroth looked at the ground and waited for an answer.

Cloud was at a loss for words for a moment, "...What the hell are you talking about? I hate you because you are a murderer, and you keep trying to kill me! Why else would I hate you?"

"Have I done any of those things since I have been back this third time?" Sephiroth knew the answer, he just wanted Cloud to know it too.

Again, Cloud was at a loss for words. But this time, he was more than confused as well. He had no idea what Sephiroth was trying to get at, but it was making him feel funny.

"...No. Why are you asking this? Do you have cancer?"

Sephiroth chuckled deeply, something no one had ever seen or heard before, "No, I do not have cancer. I am merely reflecting on our relationship. I see now that our fighting has really been pointless. I can not even remember why I hated you in the first place. I do think it is time that we turned over a new leaf and redefined our relationship."

Cloud looked skeptical, "What do you mean by 'redefine?"

Sephiroth moved closer, until his mouth was just inches away from Cloud's ear, "How do you really feel about me,Cloud? How does my presence affect you?"

Cloud shivered involuntarily and slightly moved into Sephiroth's presence, "I'm pretty sure you know what you do to me."

Sephiroth smirked and said, "Well, I have my theories. How about we go to the shed and test those theories, hmmm."

Cloud smiled and tugged on Sephiroth's hand, "I thought you'd never ask."

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were looking out the window and smiled a genuine smile when their two older brothers ran off to the shed to finally "redefine" their relationship.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Pointless? Stupid? The best thing you've ever read? Find something to say about this and tell me what you think. 


End file.
